Gruvia Week 2014 Day 2: Nervous
by FatedSong
Summary: Gray has to say something to Juvia, but he is too nervous to say anything. One-shot.


**Gruvia Week 2014 Day 2: Nervous**

* * *

_Alright Gray, today will be day, I mean you've been dating for a long time and its not like its that weird. Why do I feel so awkward? Why is it that men have to do this, its just too much. No, but...I mean if its for her then I guess its okay?_ Gray thought as he walked through the streets of Magnolia carrying a little black box in his hands.

The sun was setting and you could see the first little bright starts appear one by one, but Gray could not see the scenery as his mind was somewhere else. Each step Gray took, he felt his knees become weak and his heart increase in a great speed. If he was not in public he would have ran as fast as he could in great panic. There was no way outta the situation and he knew it. Although each step consumed his state of mind and he could no longer keep himself cool. All possible situations passed through his head. Most of them were rather impossible, but still worried him. He knew, it was time but he was scared, scared to take that first step. Mostly scared that she rejected him, for that day, he was finally going to ask her to marry him. Yes, indeed a big step for a man like him. It was unlikely for her to reject, for which she barely rejected anything that he said or did, except when he crossed the line, but he was scared that for the first time the water mage will reject him. Maybe unconsciously he was just scared to let his most deepest emotions out in words, yet he did not analyze that for all he could think of was her, and her reaction when he would kneel down with one leg.

_This is finally it...I've been trying to tell her for weeks. I hope its okay to call her out so unexpectedly..._

With all the over thinking he did not notice he had arrived at the appointed place of meeting and saw her.

There she was sitting in a bench near the river,looking as the sun left the skies. There was no one there except her. The girl looked with wonder at the stars appeared one by one. The warm wind, gently moved her blue hair back making her beautiful face appeared. Gray as he saw her, he felt as if his heart got hit by an overdrive, making his heart beat so fast he could hear it. Gray contemplated her from a far, looking at every single detail of her. The way the coral soft pink dress flowed and made her perfect curved body show, the way he could see, because the shortness of the dress,her nicely shaped legs, the way her lips were painted red and daring, the way her eyes were so hypnotizing he felt he could see the ocean and the way she looked at the sky with so much hope and kindness. In that moment he knew why he was nervous, or more or less why he wanted to ask her to be with him forever and that was because of her, the simple thought of her made his cheeks warm everyday. All he knew he wanted the whole world to know she was his, and he was hers.

_"Juvia..."_ Gray said in a low voice as he felt he was in a dream and was too scared to wake up from it.

_"Gray-sama!" _Juvia exclaimed, as her face lit up like a star, as she saw him.

Juvia walked fast to him giving him the most adorable smile he had ever seen causing a little of the nervousness to appear.

_"Gray-sama, why did you call Juvia so suddenly?" _the girl asked with curiosity, yet was extremely happy to see her beloved.

_"Ugh...w-well n-not much really..."_ Gray responded trying to find the right words yet thinking to himself if that was the right time to ask her.

_"It's not that important..."_

_"It might be important to Juvia!"_ the girl said with great expectation on what was on the ice mage head.

_"Um well why don't we walk a little..."_ Gray asked to figure out how he was going to ask her.

Gray and Juvia walked in silence, as Juvia was confused and Gray was having a dilemma in his head. After a while Gray decided it was the moment to tell her.

Near the river he noticed how the stars were reflecting on it, making the river shine in a variation of approached the edge in the river thinking it was the perfect place. In that moment Gray took the box outta his pockets.

_"You see-_

In that moment a huge wind took the box outta Gray's hand since he was already shaking and his hands had become weak ,the box flew and fell on the river. The wind also made Juvia's hair get in the way of her eyes, which made her to become unnoticed the situation.

_"My, there is a lot of wind." _Juvia commented as she removed the hair that blinded her.

_"Y-yeah." _Gray softly said as he was paralyzed. Gray could not believe what just happened. The box fell outta his hands, rolled a little and fell on the river only to be lost forever. After trying so hard it just simply left his hands.

_"Hmm...Gray-sama is something wrong?" _Juvia asked approaching the lifeless Gray who was too in shock to even move.

_"N-nothing, um...I'll tell you tomorrow! See ya Juvia!"_ Gray ran far as he could.

_Damn how did this happen? How could I loose it so stupid like that!_

Next morning , the overly depressed Gray entered Fairy Tail Guild were he was greeted as usual.

_"Hey Gray! Why do you look like...um horrible?" _Lucy asked worried at the pale guy who seemed as if he had not slept all night.

_"It's nothing."_ Gray simply told her in the best happy tone he could pull off.

_"Where's Juvia?"_ he asked Lucy who had just finished scolding Natsu.

Gray had looked left to right but there was no sign of the girl he held dear.

_"She hasn't come to the guild all day. Why? Do you need something from her?" _Lucy curiously asked.

_"N-no. It's nothing."_ Gray told her as he felt the complete failure of his proposal of last night.

Gray knew he would have to once again raise jewels to buy another ring. Although to him, that ring was special it had a diamond yet also had blue gems of all colors. It was specially made for her and for him to loose it by some cliche situation affected his pride. If only he had asked her weeks before that wouldn't happen. If only he wasn't to nervous to ask her.

As Gray was about to give up a voice lifted his head up as an instinct.

_"Gray-sama!" _Juvia said in such happiness he had never seen before. Juvia was running as fast as she could through the whole guild. Making everyone to turn and look at her just to see what was happening.

_"Juvia?" _Gray asked unsure of why the girl was jumping so happily.

Juvia ran until she was able to run into Gray's arms and knock him over, to the floor.

"_Gray-sama Juvia says yes." _Juvia said as tears fell from her face and she hold the dumbfounded Gray who was unsure what was happening.

_"W-wait "yes" for what?!" _Gray asked in panic as he had no idea what she was talking nor what kind of day dream had she been having again.

"_Juvia found this." _Juvia told him, as she separated herself a little from his arms to show him the ring on her hand.

_"T-t-t-the r-ring!?" _Gray exclaimed, embarrassed but, mostly surprised.

_"H-how d-di-_

_"Somehow Juvia had a dream of a woman telling her to run to the river. When Juvia woke up she did and I found it going against the current which was weird, but Juvia got a hold of the small box, she knew it was fate.. When Juvia opened it, my name was on it and she knew it was from Gray-sama." _Juvia explained as she hold her hand that wore the ring close to her heart. With much love she looked at Gray and then at the ring causing her to cry.

_"Eh? that makes no sense...Why are you crying?" _Gray asked trying to calm the girl who was pinning him down on the floor.

_"Juvia is just so happy."_ Juvia said as she smiled and cried with joy.

_"Wait...so you said yes_?" Gray asked her as he tried to accumulate the facts and process it.

"Yes." Juvia said as she kissed his cheek causing him to blush in different shades of red.

_"Juvia will you marry me_._..?_" Gray once more asked in the proper way as he took a hold Juvia who was crying on his shoulder and hid his face because he too was getting a little emotional.

_"Yes!"_ Juvia once more responded with so much joy.

There Gray and Juvia were , in the floor of the guild, Gray hugging her, feeling his heart go crazy with her answer and Juvia holding tight, crying that her dream came true.

They were in their own little world until..

_"HAHAHAHAHA bastard you lost the ring in the river! Lame!" _Natsu laughed.

_"Natsu!"_ Lucy scolded.

_"What you say? Looking for a fight!"_ Gray claimed as he unconsciously stood up, picking him and Juvia up in a delicate way and then positioning himself to fight.

_"Heh, can you it seems you have poor coordination pff...HAHAAHAHA." _Natsu told him.

_"As if you did any better!"_ Gray protested.

_"Sure I did!" _Natsu proudly claimed.

_"No you did not, Lucy told me!" _Gray told him.

_"What! at least I did not loose the ring! unlike others!" _Natsu claimed a little hurt Lucy had told everyone how he had proposed.

_"You want to bring it on!" _Gray challenged him.

_"Bring it!" _Natsu yelled.

So the guild returned to the usual pace, while Natsu and Gray argued about who proposed better, everyone congratulated the extremely cheerful Juvia who could not stop crying.

Somewhere in Gray's mind, he knew Ur had saved him once again as she was always taking care of him and now Juvia as well.


End file.
